Oleh-oleh
by Leila Zen
Summary: Setelah menyelesaikan petualangannya di Kalos, Satoshi kembali ke Kanto untuk melepaskan rindunya pada sang rival tercinta disana. Plus, dia juga membawakan oleh-oleh dari Kalos untuknya. /"Mega stone ini telah membuat perasaan di hatiku ber-mega evolusi.."/ SHOUNEN-AI/BL! ShigeSato aka Palletshipping, warning inside, DLDR! RnR please? :3


**Oleh-oleh**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **PoKéMoN © Satoshi Tajiri**

Kalo punya aku, nanti si Satoshi malah aku nikahin sama Shigeru XD /PlakkPlakk

 **Oleh-oleh © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Shounen-Ai/BL! Shigeru x Satoshi aka Palletshipping, FLUFF ABAL!, TYPO EVERYWHERE, GAJE EVERYWHERE, Garing, Boring, Cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur. DLDR!**

 **-Yang ga suka homo mending jangan baca!-**

 **-I've warn you! Enjoy~"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Professor! Professor Okidoo!"

"Pikka! Pikkaaa!"

"Oh, Hei! Satoshi! Lama tidak bertemu! Bukankah kamu harusnya ada di Kalos buat mempelajari Mega Evolution?"

"Aku sudah mempelajarinya Professor! Aku kangen rumah, jadinya langsung pulang deh. Eh, Professor! Shigeru lagi ada di Lab tidak?"

"Ada, Dia sedang mengerjakan penelitiannya. Seperti biasa."

"Oke! Aku masuk kedalam ya Professor! Permisi..!"

Satoshi, seorang Trainer muda yang baru saja kembali ke kampung halamannya, Masara Town, setelah pergi ke Kalos untuk mempelajari Mega Evolution pada Pokemon. Gelar Kalos League Champion sudah ada di tangan tentunya. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia merindukan kota kecil ini, karena itulah dia pulang. Tapi sebenarnya, ada alasan utama ia kembali ke Kanto. Ia merindukan rivalnya, Shigeru. Sosok yang selalu ada dalam benaknya sejak petualangannya meraih Kanto Champion.

Anak bertopi ini langsung pergi ke Lab. Pokemon milik Prof. Okido untuk menemui Shigeru begitu menginjakkan kaki di kota ini. Tanpa mempedulikan rasa lelah akibat perjalanan panjang dari Kalos ke Kanto.

Ia berlari kedalam Laboratorium, mencari sosok cucu Prof. Okido itu, ditemani Pikachu yang selalu setia terduduk di bahunya. Setelah mencari di setiap ruangan di Lab, akhirnya Satoshi menemukan Shigeru di salah satu ruangan yang sepertinya merupakan ruangan kerjanya. Ia terlihat sedang mengotak-ngatik laptopnya dengan serius. Dan terlihat Pokemonnya Blacky menarik-narik jas lab-nya, seperti menyuruhnya berhenti bekerja dengan laptopnya.

Khawatir majikannya sakit karena terlalu banyak bekerja ya?

Heh..

Dia tidak berubah. Masih jadi Workaholic dari dulu, kini, dan mungkin hingga nanti.

"Ah! Shigeru! Kau ada disini rupanya!" Satoshi tersenyum lebar.

"Oh? Satoshi-kun? Hai. Lama tidak bertemu." sahut Shigeru datar yang tetap terfokus pada layar laptopnya. Tidak menghiraukan Satoshi.

Satoshi dan Pikachu saling berpandangan. Apa-apaan si Workaholic itu?! Kok reaksinya biasa-biasa saja sih?! Setidaknya berekspresi dikit kek! Hargain dikit kek! Gak seneng apa kalau teman lamanya ini berkunjung?!

"Ehehe.. Iya, lama tidak bertemu! Hahaha!" Satoshi memaksakan tawanya, mulai merasa kesal karena Shigeru tidak menghiraukannya.

"Eh! Shigeru! Udah dulu dong kerjanya! Aku punya oleh-oleh dari Kalos untukmu lho!"

"Bentar dulu. Nanggung nih."

"Istirahat dulu bentar napa! Aku tau kamu pasti sudah semalaman mainin laptop itu!"

"Yup. Dua juta pokedollars untuk Satoshi."

"Ayolaah..! Udah dulu!"

"Bentar."

"... Shigeru!.."

"Sabar napa."

Crek crek crek crek

Terdengar suara berasal dari tombol laptop yang di tekan oleh jemari Shigeru dengan lincah. Satoshi masih berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat Shigeru bekerja. Kedua tangannya terlipat di dada, mulai bosan menunggu.

Shigeru masih tetap sibuk menainkan laptopnya. Tak mempedulikan Satoshi yang terus berdiri menunggunya.

Crek crek crek crek.

.

"Dua abad kemudian.." sindir Satoshi bosan.

"Dikit lagi nih. Kalem." Shigeru tetap terfokus dengan laptopnya.

.

Crek crek crek crek.

Satoshi mengendus kesal. Ia membalikkan badannya, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shigeru setelah ia menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dengan kasar.

BRAK!

"... Haah.." Shigeru menghela, merasa sedikit bersalah karena telah membuat Satoshi kesal.

Coba tebak? Pasti setelah ini Shigeru harus bersimpuh di kaki rivalnya itu untuk minta maaf. Yaah.. Semoga saja Satoshi tidak pundung.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah? Mega stone? Untukku? Untuk Blacky?"

Siang itu, Shigeru sedang terduduk bersama Satoshi dibawah naungan pohon rindang di taman kota Masara. Sementara kedua pokemon mereka sedang asyik bermain kejar-kejaran. Sang cucu Professor Okido itu membolak-balik Mega stone pemberian Satoshi yang ada ditangannya. Kedua manik onyx-nya terus memperhatikan setiap inchi permukaan batu bulat itu. Pasalnya menurut Satoshi, batu ini bisa membuat Blacky ber-mega evolusi seperti pokemon yang ia temui di Kalos.

"Yup! Aku mendapatkannya di Kalos. Karena ingat dengan Blacky punyamu, makanya aku beli saja buat oleh-oleh. Tidak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tahu hadiahku ini terlalu luar biasa untukmu."

"Jangan bangga dulu. Meski tinggal di Kanto, aku tahu sedikit soal Mega stone. Dan aku menemukan teori bahwa pokemon yang tidak bisa berevolusi tidak akan bisa ber-mega evolusi. Itu artinya, pokemon seperti Blacky tidak akan bisa menggunakan batu ini."

"Apanya yang tidak bisa berevolusi? Sebelum dia menjadi Blacky, dia kan menjadi Eievui dulu kan? Nah itu dia bisa berevolusi!"

"Yup. Tidak secara alami. Dan lagi, pokemon tidak akan ber-mega evolusi jika mega stone yang kita punya itu bukan bawaan dari pokemonnya langsung. Plus, seingatku pokemon juga tidak bisa langsung ber-mega evolusi begitu mendapat Mega stone."

"Tapi yang ini beda! Ini mega stone yang langka! Sebaiknya kau coba dulu!"

Meski merasa ragu, akhirnya Shigeru pun mencobanya.

"Baiklah.. Yo! Blacky! Kemarilah!"

Si kucing hitam pun menghampiri majikan yang memanggilnya. Shigeru meletakan Mega stone pemberian Satoshi didekat Blacky. Ia menggenggam Key stone ditangannya, lalu mengepalkannya ke depan.

" _Mega Shinka!_ "

.

.

Fyuuuuusss—

Tidak ada yang terjadi. Hanya angin berhembus yang mengiringi keheningan mereka.

"Uhh.. Oke.. Batunya tidak berfungsi."

"T-Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada yang salah disini! Professor Platane bilang, Mega evolusi tidak akan terjadi kalau tidak ada ikatan yang kuat antara pokemon dan trainernya! Kau pasti tidak punya ikatan kuat dengan Blacky!"

"Itu sangat tidak masuk akal. Cobalah berpikir logis, Satoshi-kun. Kalau aku dan Blacky tidak punya ikatan yang kuat, bagaimana mungkin Blacky masih setia berada disisiku sampai saat ini? Dengan patuhnya dia pada perintahku saja itu sudah merupakan bukti kalau aku punya ikatan dengan Blacky."

"Oke! Kau mungkin punya ikatan, tapi mungkin bukan ikatan yang kuat!"

"Keras kepala. Baiklah, aku coba lagi ya. _Mega Shinka!_ "

Fyuuuussshh—

Lagi-lagi angin berhembus. Satoshi mulai dibuat kesal olehnya karena ia merasa angin yang barusan berhembus seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya. Sedangkan Blacky sendiri menguap karena perintah tidak jelas dari majikannya. Ia pun kembali mengejar Pikachu yang sedari tadi menarik-narik ekornya mengajak bermain.

"Sebaiknya kita menyerah saja, Satoshi. Blacky tidak bisa ber-mega evolusi." Shigeru meletakan Mega stone dan Key stone 'gagal'-nya di saku jas lab-nya.

"Kenapa dia tidak berubah-berubah?! Argh! Arceus! Aku sudah membayar mahal untuk ini! Chikusooo!"

"Membayar? Kau beli dari siapa memang?"

"Dari salah satu pedagang toko gelap di kota Miare! Dia bilang Mega stone ini untuk Blacky! Dan katanya pokemon yang menggunakan batu ini akan ber-mega evolusi dengan instan! Sialaan! Aku baru saja di tipuu!" si majikan Pikachu meremas topi merah yang menutupi kepalanya dengan gemas.

"Hei, hei. Tenang, Satoshi-kun. Aku tahu niatmu baik memberi rivalmu ini oleh-oleh dari Kalos, jadi.. Umm.. Terima kasih ya."

"Ya.. ya... Terima kasih juga sudah menghargai oleh-olehku.. Kau terlalu baik. Aku mau pulang.. Kangen mama dirumah nih. Bay—WHOA!"

Baru saja mau melangkah pergi, Shigeru menarik kaos biru tua Satoshi, membuat trainer muda itu terjatuh dan tubuhnya mendarat terlentang tepat diatas pangkuan rivalnya.

"Ergh! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" geram Satoshi.

"Kamu itu kebiasaan ya! Sekalinya lagi kesel, langsung main pergi-pergi saja. Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Satoshi yang masih terbaring diatas pangkuan Shigeru pun akhirnya menutup mulutnya. Sepasang iris madunya bertemu langsung dengan sepasang iris hitam berkilau dihadapannya. Seketika Satoshi bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat cepat. Tanpa disadari di wajahnya pun mulai tampak semburat merah tipis.

"Mungkin... Batu itu memang tidak berfungsi pada pokemon, tapi... Aku bisa merasakan.. Batu itu berfungsi padaku."

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Mega stone ini.. Telah membuat perasaan dihatiku ber-mega evolusi.. Dari perasaan suka... Menjadi perasaan cinta..."

"S-Shigeru...?"

Shigeru mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Satoshi, lalu meletakan salah satu tangannya di pipi Satoshi, membelainya lembut.

"Suki da.. Satoshi-kun."

Mata Satoshi terbelalak mendengar ucapan rivalnya barusan. Wajahnya terasa panas. Ia jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Demi Arceus! Bagaimana Shigeru bisa mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Satoshi? Padahal Satoshi sama sekali tidak memberikan kode dalam bentuk apapun. Hanya bertingkah layaknya seperti seorang rival nista yang selalu berhasil dikalahkan oleh lawannya.

Dengan malu-malu, dengan wajah yang sudah seperti Parasect rebus, bibirnya pun menjawab pernyataan dari rivalnya itu dengan lirih.

"O-Ore mo.."

Puas dengan jawaban Satoshi, Shigeru tersenyum lebar karena senangnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah lututnya, membuat Satoshi yang terbaring dipangkuannya mendekat dengan wajahnya. Tangannya segera menarik dagu Satoshi, lalu mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di atas kedua belah bibir Satoshi. Manis yang dirasakan Shigeru membuat dirinya menghisap dan melumat bibir rival mungilnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Satoshi tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun, hanya meremas lengan atas Shigeru yang tertutup jas Lab putih saat dirinya mulai kehabisan nafas. Khawatir Pikachu akan menyerangnya dengan Thunderbolt, Shigeru akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kuharap itu cukup untuk ganti rugi."

"S-Shigeru..! A-Aku..!"

Shigeru tersenyum. "Hehehe. Meskipun akhirnya tidak jadi dapat oleh-oleh dari Kalos, aku sudah sangat senang kok kamu sudah mau mampir lagi ke Kanto hanya untuk menemuiku."

"J-Jangan GR! Aku ke sini tuh bukan karena ingin ketemu kamu! Tapi mau ketemu mama di rumah!" bentak Satoshi yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"Kalo kamu kangen tante Hanako, terus ngapain kamu tadi ke Lab? Tante Hanako tuh di rumahmu, Satoshi! Bukan di Lab kakekku!.."

"I-Itu..." Satoshi memalingkan wajahnya malu, dugaan sang rival benar.

"Jangan sok menyembunyikan perasaanmu begitu. Faktanya kamu ini payah dalam berbohong!"

Satoshi hanya cemberut, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang perasaannya bisa diketahui oleh sang workaholic dengan mudah. Shigeru melemparkan senyuman pada Satoshi, lalu mengelus-ngelus rambut hitam ravennya.

Ah, ya.. Dengan begini, hilanglah status mereka masing-masing sebagai rival.

"Yak. Terima kasih ya kamu sudah mau repot-repot datang ke Masara lagi. Dan juga.. Terima kasih untuk oleh-oleh gagalnya." Shigeru mengerjapkan sebelah matanya, yang sukses membuat Satoshi mendidih.

"S-Shigeruuu!"

.

.

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaaaaahh!

Nah-nah-nah! Siapa nih?! Datang-datang malah bikin fic homo! Gaje lagi! X""3

Kasian Satoshi! Kalo dari Kalos mestinya dia dipairin sama Serena! Ato kalo engga Citron! Lah ini malah jauh-jauh sama Shigeru yang anteng di Kanto! X""D

Pokemon X Y.. Pokemon X Y... Katanya mau tayang di Indonesia tapi sampe sekarang ga tayang-tayang. :'3 Masih agak gendok juga sampe sekarang. Tapi daripada pusing sendiri, akhirnya aku download animenya di internet.

Leila gak mau cari masalah sama yang ga suka homo. Leila cuma pengen ngobatin fujo yang lagi kumat. Tapi bukannya sembuh, malah tambah menggila nih. X3 Yaudah, buat yang ga suka homo, kita damai ya? Kalau kalian kesel banget sama Leila, silahkan omeli Leila di PM.

Mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangannya. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca. I love youuuuu So muchhh! :* :* /alaylu

Thanx, and—

Bay Maksimal :v

 **Sign,**

 **Leila Scarlet Vanilla.**

.

 **-Review Please :3-**


End file.
